His Spitfire Her Baywatch
by secretwriter5
Summary: an epic love story between two heros in a superpowered war
1. Chapter 1: The Injury

**Hey Guys this is my first story and I'm new at this so I hope you guys like it! Btw this story is a parody of what happens season two of Young Justice.**

**Chapter 1: The Injury**

"Bio-ship landing platform V-0-1" (sorry guys didn't know what the computer says about the bio-ship when it lands) Miss Martian almost crashed the ship if it wasn't for Red Tornado slowing them down as they entered the Mt. Justice hangar. The bio-organic door to the ship opened and Red Tornado greeted the team with, "Team, what was the cause of your exponential..." they all pushed him out the way, more like trampled him, as they ran behind Super-boy carrying an unconscious Kid Flash to Black Canary in Med-Bay. _30 minutes later_ Artemis was watching through a glass window as Wally breathed through a tube and she heard the unnatural heart breaking sound of the beat of two beeps per minute. She thought to herself how this could have gone so wrong so quick...

**Flashback-**

_"Kid watch out!" Artemis screamed. She heard an explosion and saw KF lying on the ground and she felt her heart break into a million pieces for what reason she knew not..._

**Now-**

She snapped back to her own body and looked at her red soaked hands and she felt tears running down her cheek. "You love him, don't you?" Artemis jumped as she saw Robin Boy Wonder, although the team knows him as Robin Boy Ninja, standing next to her looking through the glass at his super powered best friend. "Robin! You little troll..." she started off angry but then realized what he asked her. Her hate for the little stalker subsided and all her brain could process was curiosity, she turned back to face the unconscious hero on the bed. "I- I'm not even sure... how did you..." He popped up on the other side, "Hello? Trained by the world's greatest detective!" he realized how much he was bragging and cut himself short and joined her at looking at KF through the glass. They stood there in silence for a good 15 minutes until Robin noticed that tears were forming in her eyes and he took a blind shot at helping by saying "He's crazy about you, you know." She looked down at the kid in tights and smiled and bent over and gave him a little kiss on the cheek, "Thanks Robin I needed that." she said before noticing that he was drooling and fell backwards. "-sigh- kids..." she said as he popped back up again on the other side and said loudly "-sigh- Teens..." before chuckling his creepy trademark laugh as she turned around to punch him he was already gone but on the wall was one of Robin's birdarangs (yes he has his own 'rangs' in this story) with a piece of paper on it against the wall. She took the gadget out of the wall and opened the piece of paper.

**Flashback- Valentines day 2 month's ago (Wally's -Kid Flashes- POV)**

_"UGGGHHHHH" Wally tossed another piece of paper over his head but this one accidentally hits Robin on the head and he says "Hey! Watch it magic is very sensitive stuff!" Robin went back to concentrating on the spell he learned from Dr. Fate for Zatanna's Valentines Day gift, as it slowly restarted materialization on the floor. "Ohh sorrrryyy Mr. 'Why don't you just use magic to make your gift for Artemis all the ladies loved Harry Houdini!'" Yelled Wally as he threw another piece of crumpled up paper over his head. Robin made a smirk on his face as he says "Yeah well materialization magic is probably easier than writing a love letter to the girl of your dreams who might I add will probably kill you for thinking she will like it." Robin let out his trademark laugh as wally hit him back with, "Shut up, Dick your present doesn't even count." He threw another crumpled up piece of paper at the little present Robin was making and somehow it became a material used to make the item now. "Hey! How does this not count and thanks for a half paper half diamond statue Wally." Wally didn't even look at Robin as he scratched his head trying to think but still answered the question, "Like I said before magic isn't real..." Robin didn't want to prolong the situation because he was finally done with his gift of a bust of Zattana's father before he became Dr. Fate. "What ever KF I'm going to go give my girlfriend her gift." (oh yeah in this story Robin and Zattana are dating) "Alright give me a couple more seconds, annnnndddddd DONE!" Wally stood up with his letter and trotted happily and confident out to the Valentines Party M'Gann was throwing but he stopped in his tracks as he saw Artemis giving Kaldur a kiss on the cheek "Ssssssssss ouch..." Robin said standing next to him. Wally handed Robin the letter and went to his room as fast as he could and locked it. Zattana saw her boyfriend standing at the hallway entrance back faced to the party and she snuck up on him and gave him a kiss on the cheek but noticed the look on his face. "Whats wrong Dick?" Robin snapped back to his happy teen self and kissed Zattana with passion and handed her, her gift and said with cheer in his voice "Nothing charmcaster (thats his nickname for her)" before she could question her bf M'gann pulled her away to show her the different gemed necklace Super-boy compacted with his own two hands to make for her. Robin looked down at the letter before tucking it away in his utility belt "-sighs- Nothing at all" and joined the rest of team at the party._

**Present-**

Artemis folded the letter and felt her heart breaking and fixing at the same time as she started sobbing hard as she couldn't support herself as she leaned on the wall as her heart stopped fixing itself and begun grinding itself into dust then atoms and then to what she felt like nothing but a depressing space in her chest. Zattana and M'gann were the first ones to find her, Megan sent out a telepathic message telling evreyone to stay away and leave them alone for now, as they both hugged the crying girl on the ground. They didn't need to read her mind to know why she was crying uncontrollably in-front of wally's window. Artemis cried out "He loved me... and i got him killed!" she cried out in pain as if it were possible her heart dissolved even smaller as she realized the boy she loved secretly and he loved her was killed by her. The girls hugged her tighter and stayed that way for hours.

_1 month later_

Artemis woke up in her bed as sun shined down onto her and her love, she opened her eyes to see him gracefully sleeping face to face with her and she kissed him to wake him up. She saw his emerald eyes flutter open and as soon as she looked into them she melted like lava so warm yet deadly in her boyfriends arms as she buried herself in his chest and said "Good-morning Baywatch." as wally felt their warmth blend into one he replied with, "Morning my little spitfire." She wanted to stay that way forever... "Artemis? You need to wake up!" Her eyes shot open as she was being shaken on the ground by Nightwing, she shot up the way you would when you had a nightmare "Wally?" she said concerned Nightwing blocked some energy blasts coming twoards them "Yeah he's okay! uggh! -Blocked another blast- but none of us are gonna be okay if you don't give me some backup! Ugghhh! -gets hit in the chest and goes down-" she jumped up and defended Nightwing as Robin ran out and helped his mentor into the bio-ship. The ship began to take off and sped off as soon as Artemis back flipped onto the ship and the door was shut behind her. From the dust kicked up from the ship arose a character that we all knew...

**to be continued...**

**Hey! Hope You guys liked it, it was alot of fun to write and i will be posting another one tonight hopefully...**

**but if you wanna ask the characters questions i will answer them as them.**


	2. Chapter 2: Expansion

**I do not own justice league or any of the characters mentioned in this story **

**Hey you guys, sorry I haven't had many days to work but horay! Snowday!**

**Anyways I have a few questions for the characters since you guys haven't sent any in.**

**-To the whole team: 'What is your opinion on Wally and Artemis?'-**

**Superboy: What are you asking me for? I've been alive only a few month's, I don't even know all the things I need to do to make M'gann happy.**

**M'gann: I think I should speak on Super-boy's behalf, we both knew from the second that Wally met Artemis that they were meant for each other. *kisses Conner's cheek* just like I knew that I loved Conner the day I met him.**

**Superboy: *blushes***

**Aqualad: Just like M'gann and Conner I too knew they were meant for each other the second either I or Wally met Artemis.**

**Robin: Well I'm Wally's best friend so naturally I was his wing-man before he even knew it *winks* From the second they met I have been pushing them together slowly. *chuckles***

**Me: anyways time for the story I hope you guys like it!**

Out from the smoke arose Superman, Aqua-man, Flash, Green Arrow, Dr. Fate, and Batman. Batman radioed the Watchtower, "They got away." while inside he was in so much pain because he nearly killed his protegee and his son.

_Inside the Bio-ship_

Nightwing's hand was being held tight on-top a gurney built by the Bio-ship, it was being held by his love Zattana. "Wally!" Artemis hugged her love tightly as the whole team stayed silent as they all thought about why the Justice League. "Hey beautiful." he kissed his girlfriend deeply before noticing that M'gann made the Bio-ship larger and put it on auto-pilot as she created a conference room inside the now triple sized organic ship. Around a large table stood all the member's of the Young Justice League. Blue Beetle, Robin, Zattana, Miss Martian, Aqualad, Kid Flash, Impulse, Artemis, Beast Boy, Lagoon Boy, Super-boy, Bee, Static, Arsenal, Red Arrow (yep he's back) and finnaly Rocket, and Nightwing barely standing. They all looked at the holographic image of their home on fire, smoke rose from the Cave's hangars and entry ways. "First thing's first." Nightwing looked at Miss M. and she nodded as holographic images of, Flash, Green Lantern, Batman, Green Arrow, Superman, Aqua-man, and Dr. Fate appeared. "These members of the Justice League have commited crimes over the past month we have not interviened because all crimes were taking place in environments where they have the upper hand. The Young Justice teams like ability is at it's all time low." Wally cut him off by asking "So what this is obviously Staro-tech right?" Nightwing sighed and brought up the holographic image of a Staro-tech device and the computer said, "Staro-Tech creators: The In-Justice league..." Holographic images of all the members of the In-Justice League showed up. "And criminal organization 'The Light'" more holographic images showed up as well as Sports-master and Artemis dug her face into Wally's chest. "All Villains Apprehended, League Classified project anti-star still under construction, end of Young Justice data clarificati-..." Nightwing spoke up. "Bat cave resident slash hero authority override young justice data limit suspended code H-A-03" Wally knew what the literal term of H-A-03 meant and smirked at Nightwing. "Override accepted. League Project Anti-star location- Mt. Justice. Current overseer- Nightwing and Batman. Project completion- 13%. Date started- 1 year ago. 2 weeks after Code-name: Savage Penetration." The computer stopped talking and Nightwing brought out his detective side. "It cannot be Staro-tech." The whole team looked at him as he continued. "The person or group behind this want's us to think its staro-tech so that we would try and conquer the cave to get to project anti-star where more Hero's will be waiting to ambush us and take us to their master or master's." Zattana gave her genius fiance a kiss on the cheek. "Well then whats our next move?" Nightwing looked over at all his friends and said "Five words form our own justice league." everyone looked from him to each-other and started mumbling but when a organic box arose from the bio floor quieted everyone in a second. "What I am asking you is to join me in taking back some of the hide-outs of our former mentors and expand in secret of course, you may never see anyone beyond the YJ league without your mask or keeping your distance. Anyone that doesn't want to go with me put your gear and mask in the box." The whole team looked around and none put their gear away and all smiled at their leader. "Right then." Nightwing brought up multiple Images of crossover hero's, Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, Ben Tennyson, Gwen, Kevin Levin, Jinx, and Cheshire. "these Hero's or bi heros need to be recruited immedeatly."

**To be Continued...**

**Like I said Questions for the team in reviews and Hope you guys liked it and yes this is a crossover.**


	3. Chapter 3: Expansion

**Hey guys too excited to answer questions so here you go.**

**Warning: i am not affiliated with dc comics or Cartoon Network**

"And stay down Animo!" yelled Four-arms as he pointed victoriously at his defeated enemy on the ground. "Ugghhh Ben! Quit gloating! Plumber HQ sent us here to meet the representative from the Young Justice League." Gwen stopped talking when an arrow flew past here and Artemis zip lined down on it. And KF zoomed in saying "Don't you mean representatives?" Ben chuckled at the childish thought of his cousin being corrected for the first time ever Gwen smacked his head. "Ooh I like her already." said Artemis. "Anyway's the names Flash." Wally said as he zoomed behind Ben who had transformed back to his 18 year old self. "Kid Flash." Ben jumped as Wally surprised him and said back "Tennyson, Ben Tennyson. And this is my cousin Gwen and her boyfriend Kevin Levin." After all the pleasantries were over Artemis got down to business. "Ben, Gwen, Kevin. You have all heard how the Justice League has been committing crimes over the past couple month's?" Ben replied with his 10 year old attitude "Uhhh Yeah." which was met with another smack to the head by Gwen who replied more nicely. "Yeah when the Man of Steel goes bad the Plumbers usually picks that up." Artemis got back on task. "Well that's actually what we wanted to talk to you about." she handed them all League memberships. "We need you three to come with us to the Zeta tube here in Bellwood." they followed the two hero's to a abandoned tool shed near Grandpa Max's old garage where he would fix up the Rustbucket "This old place? You'll never get it open tried once when _I_ was ten not even Diamond Head's sharpest crystals could cut that lock." Ben was cut off when the familiar computer voice of the Zeta tubes came on. "Artemis Y-J-5, Kid Flash Y-J-3, newly recognized League membership cards authorized, Benjamin Tennyson A.K.A. Ben 10 Y-J-10, Kevin Levin A.K.A. Kevin 11 Y-J-11, Gwendolyn Tennyson Y-J-13 New members accounted for please enter Zeta tube one at a time welcome to The Justice League." all three of the legendary hero's looked down at their cards and Ben and Kevin said in unison "Cool..." when they looked up KF was gone and Artemis stood there in front of the tube and said "Just walk through naturally don't stop walking no matter what." they did as they were told and were greeted with darkness and coldness as they stepped into the original Bat-cave. Gwen spoke with a crack in her voice at the sight of the legendary location "cool..." they walked onto the platform and was greeted by two of the newest members. "Greetings Earth friends!" the Tameranian hugged all three with immense strength but put them down a second later and was then greeted by Nightwing. "Hey there, welcome to the Bat-cave I see you have already met Star-fire and this is cyborg." the metal man outstretched his hand to Ben and he shrieked when Cyborg almost crushed his hand. "oops sorry hehe new arm still adjusting the strength setting." Nightwing got a call on his earpiece and a wall in the Bat-cave opened at his command which revealed nearly 100 hero's all mingling or working out or both. All three of them said in unison "Cool..."

**I know you guys not that detailed but im tired and I felt like writing so I comprimised.**


End file.
